The Inu Gang
by chocolate11
Summary: Kagome and Sango have something bad happen to them and end up having to live with Inuyasha and Miroku.
1. The boom and the mall

Life With The Inu Gang By: Chocolate11

Summary: Kagome and Sango have something bad happen to them and end up having to live with Inuyasha and Miroku.

While Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were walking home from school.  
They heard a boom and then they ran to the source to find Kagome's and Sango's home on fire. Then they saw a woman wearing black clothing come out of the side window.

They got a little closer to see that it was no other than Kagura. Inuyasha said" Kagome get on my back. Let's go get Kagura." Kagome only stood there with Sango. Both of there mouths were agape because they both remembered that Kagome's grandpa and brother and Sango's brother were in the house.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other 'wondering what's wrong with them?' Then it hit them their only family was in that house. Sango and Kagome had tears in their eyes. Miroku tried to move Sango, but she wouldn't budge. Next thing they knew Sango and Kagome passed out.

When they woke up they were in the hospital. Inuyasha asked Kagome" Are you o.k.?" She replied" I was so scared". Inuyasha explained to her that she and Sango would be staying at his house. She nodded her head in agreement. The next day they drove to Inuyasha's house( Miroku lives with him.)

The girls were running because they were trying to get there soon, so they could go shopping.(If you forgot there house burnt down the day the before.) The boys finally got there, then they got there '07 Black Suburban, and drove to the mall. On there way there Kagome turned on the radio. " Shoulda Let You Go" by Keisha Cole (cool that rhymes). The girls were about to start singin' when Inuyasha turned off the radio.

" Why did you turn off the radio," said Kagome.

"1. Because it's my car. 2. I hate that song," said Inuyasha.

" Well I happen to like that song," said Kagome.

" Feh. You think I care," said Yasha.

Kagome started to whimper then she started to cry. Inuyasha then hugged her. Miroku and Sango yelled" Watch the road"! Inuyasha got back on the left lane. They were at the mall in about fithteen minutes. The girls jumped out the car and ran to Citi Trends. The boys gave them ten-thousand dollars to spend in the ten story mall.

They bought skirts, shirts, jackets, pants, capris, shoes, lingerie,shorts and make up. The boys just watched them zip from store to store to store.  
Finally they went to the Food Court. There they met Kikyo the ' I think I'm so perfect but I'm not' girl of the school. She was talking to Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to hide Kagome and Sango from them. Inuyasha pointed at Build-A-Bear Workshop knowing they wanted to make a bear.

It worked until Kikyo grabbed onto Inuyasha and said "Inu- Baby you've came back to me." Inuyasha pushed her off as she fell she spilt her drink and everyone in the Food Court laughed. Kagome and Sango were about to come out the store when thay saw that happen. They both said" Let's go. I don't want to be nowhere near her." Then all four of them left.

The End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2 room fights and lunch with her

Hey! I've been working on this chapter forever! I hope you like it!  
121344657687080132435465869709050987614221232334444657686999091234566787890

When they got home Kagome ran upstairs yelling" I call the room with the bathroom." " No fair" yelled Sango while running up the stairs.  
The boys were carrying there bags when they heard stuff falling over. Miroku got up there before Yasha and yelled " Girl Fight". Yasha got ( I'm going to just call Inuyaha Yasha sometimes)  
up there and slapped Miroku on the back of his head. Kagome was on top of Sango pulling her hair. Sango was trying to choke Kagome Inuyasha had to rip them apart from each other. He let go of Kagome first and she ran picked up her clothes and threw them in the room with the bathroom. " Ha! Now it's my room!" she said. " Inuyasha,why did you let go of Kagz first? Is It cuz you like her?" Sango said. "Yea,Inuyasha why?" Kagome wondered? " Uh..." he said. Then he zoomed down the stairs leaving three curious people.

1234567890132546786869606398716113324112345678990-2364769708-9

Kagome was cookin' breakfast( toast, eggs, grits, bacon,and sausage). Inuyasha with his strong nose woke up first when he smelt the delicious food. When he was downstairs he looked at Kagome. She had his back to him an she was wearing those little shorts (that you wear when you go to sleep)  
He couldn't help but stare, then he blushed when she turned around to come face to face with him. " Good Morning!" she said" I made breakfast this morning." He kept staring. "Um... I'm going to change for school. Bye! Oh, by the way stop drooling before you make a puddle."

Kagome then went upstairs to notice Sango and Miroku ' somehow' had to sleep in the same bed. Kagome giggled at how cute they looked. She got dressed. She was wearing a white tanktop with a pink jacket over it and black jeans with pink hoops, gold bangles, white shoes with pink accents. She woke up Sango and told her breakfast was done. Kagome went downstairs and walked out the door on her way to school.  
While she was walking she met up with Rin. Rin was talking about how she met a guy that looked like Inuyasha from the back, but when you turn around it was a totally different guy. Kagome told her that it's just Sesshy,( i don't know how to spell his name)  
Inuyasha's brother. Rin said " Well maybe one day we could double date with you and Inuyasha." " We're not going out! I don't know why everyone thinks that we do." Kagome said. " Sure you're not" said Rin. " Whatever"  
said Kagome" They're just rumors." Then they talked about anything a normal girl would.

Back At The House

Sango had got dressed. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket and black jeans. She also had a pair of white shoes with blue accents, a blue necklace, and ligloss. She grabbed some toast and ran out the door. She caught up with Kagome and Rin. " Hey Sango",they both said. " So, how was your sleep?"said Kagome. " Kagome shuttup" said Sango. Kagome just laughed.

At Home

"Man, get up" said Yasha. Miroku mumbled something incoherently. One hour later they were running to school. They had missed first and second period. Inuyasha was wearing a white tank with a black hoody and blue baggy jeans.  
Miroku wasn't too far behind and he was wearing red shirt with blue jeans. They made it to third period before the third period bell rang. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome. Miroku behind Sango. Mr. Toto - Sai was going over an algebra poblem.

Back At School

Kagome passed a note to Inuyasha. It said' Y were ya'll so late to school?' He passed back' I tell you next period at lunch.' She passed ' O.K.' At lunch they had some weird mystery meat. Kagome was about to say something when Kikyo pushed Kagome out her seat. Kagome was fuming and was about to punch her until Sango held her back. " Hey Inu - Baby" Kikyo said.

" Now you can hit her." said Sango. Kagome was about to hit her until Miroku pushed Kikyo and she fell on Kagome. Kikyo flipped her tray when she was falling and it landed on Sango. Also she spilled her soda which landed on her and Kagome. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and he gave her some napkins to clean herself off with. Sango was about to punch Kikyo until a teacher walked by and saw what was going on.

After Lunch

All of them had detention after school. While they were on their way there Inuyasha was talking about how he was going to ditch detention. " But, Inuyasha if you ditch detention no one will be home to cook you some Ramen." Kagome said. " Well then..." He picked up Kagome threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door. " Inuyasha put me down!" she said."Might as well join them.." Miroku said. " Oh no you don't" Sango was about to run, but Miroku caught right before she entered the classroom. " I'll get you when we get back home" she said.  
123456789012345678901234567788900-12345678901234567890-12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Kagome and Sango were on the couch with their hands crossed. They had just made it home and Miroku kept groping Sango on their way there. Kagome was mad because if someone saw them they would be in big trouble.The guys felt bad, but because of there peanut sized brains they didn't thiink anything wrong with them. Actually, when the guys weren't looking they did sign languages telling each other about their plan to get the boys back. Kagome got up first and told Yasha " I'll be back. I just need to change into something moe omfotable." Sango said the same thing to Miroku.

Both boys thought they were going to get laid. Oh but they didn't know what was comin'.

Upstairs

Kagome got changed into a green polka dot bikini. Sango changed into a pink polka dot bikini. They both grabbed a bucket, filled it with honey, shaving cream, and some ballons filled with soda, popcorn, and water. Sango filled the room with some pudding. The girls grabbed their water guns filled with water put them behind there backs and went downstairs. When they got to the bottom the girls told the boys to stand in front of them, their backs in front of the girls.

Phase 2

The girls then squirted their icy cold water out. The boys sceamed and ran straight up to Yasha's room. When they p[ 

" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm so sorry about all the mistakes I've been making. This one should be better. Don't forget to review! Bye! Also for later on chapters my story is in 2007, so you know.

Last Time Kagome got changed into a green polka dot bikini. Sango changed into a pink polka dot bikini. They both grabbed a bucket, filled it with honey, shaving cream, and some ballons filled with soda, popcorn, and water. Sango filled the room with some pudding. The girls grabbed their water guns filled with water put them behind there backs and went downstairs. When they got to the bottom the girls told the boys to stand in front of them, their backs in front of the girls.

Now Phase 2

The girls then squirted the water out. The boys screamed and ran straight up to Yasha's room. When they open the door the bucket fell down and then they were going to go to the bathroom. When they walked through the door they slipped on the pudding and fell bursting the balloons. Now they are covered in water, popcorn, soda, honey, shaving cream, and pudding.

The girls ran upstairs to see ( even though they knew) what made all that noise. Kagome said " Oops we must have forgot to tell you that"  
" We messed up you room" Sango finished. " Hey, Kagome want a hug?" Yasha said " Uh-uh, Inuyasha you better not touch me"she said. " Aw, Kagz I'm offended " he said. " ROACH ON THE DOOR" he yelled " Ahh!" The girls ran into the boys arms forgetting that they were covered in water, popcorn, soda, honey, shaving cream, and pudding. " You know what" Sango said " What" miroku said. The girls looked at each other. " We hate you," and as soon as they said that they walked away. Then the girls ran back in and starting throwing pudding everywhere. The boys joined in and soon they were having a pudding fight. 

12345678901234567890123466789012345678901233445566788899058654484948439505725775527726244232113435690--0-977888

The Next Morning Luckily yesterday was Friday, so they didn't have school. ( I wish today was Friday and I didn't have school) They decided to go to the water park if Miroku didn't grope anyone at the park.

The Water Park

Sango was wearing a halter top that was navy blue and had a red stripe going down the middle. Then she had on those little navy blue shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had sunglasses and blue flipflops on. Kagome was wearing a pink flowered bikini with a white background.( You know like the ones in Japan umm... cherry blossoms.) She had her hair down and she had pink flipflops on.

Miroku was wearing black swim trunks with black flipflops. Inuyasha had on dark blue trunks with sunglasses and black flipflops. " Well,  
we girls, are going to the water slides" said Sango. " We're going to get some girls phone numb-" Inuyasha and Sango slapped Miroku in the back of the head. " We'll go to the diving board. " Yasha said. "Bye" Kagome said. " Bye" Yasha said.

With Sango and Kagome 

Sango and Kagome would go on one slide and then they would race each other to the end of the pool. After three times of doing that Sango said " Kags, you think we should take revenge on the boys" " Sure, especially after they hugged us when they had all that stuff on them."she said. They whispered their plan to each other. Then they got out of the pool and went near the diving board. Sango got on the diving board and jumped in and stayed under the water. Kagome "thinking" Sango was "drowning" got the boys and told them what happened. When they went near the pool Kagome pushed the boys in and Sango ducked them under.

"Revenge" Yasha mumbled" Did you hear-"kagome was cut off by" AAAHHH!" Sango was pulled underwater. Kagome jumped in to make sure she's okay and then Inuyasha dunked her. The girls came up and decided to shake their hair out on the boys. Then the boys started a splash fight with the girls. "Okay, okay . We should stop cause my stomach's growlin' " said Kagz. "Fine" said Yasha " Just one last time." With that he picked her up by her waist and threw her underwater.

At The Snack Bar

Kagome was sitting near the end, then Yasha, then Sango and then Miroku. Kagome had one empty seat next to her and this wolf demon sat there. " Hello, beautiful my names's Koga" he said. Kagome giggled "My name's is Kagome. Nice to meet you" she said. "My name's Inuyash so get the fuck out of here." Yasha said. " Hey, I wasn't talking to ya. Now was I mutt-face! Koga said."" Well, now you are flea-bag." Yasha said.

"Stupid Ass" said Koga.  
"Flea-Bitch" said Yasha.

" Inuyasha stop!" declared Kagome. "Kagz, why are you on his side? You've just met him." said Yasha. " Because she wants to be, mutt face!" Koga said."Why would she be on your side when she just met you?" said Yasha." Because I am a fine lookin' wolf while you're just a stupid dog. Right Gome?" Koga said." Gome?" Kagome said confused. " No she's just being nice and all aint that right Kagz?" Yasha said.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of ... Faint. " Kagome, you all right?" said Sango first to notice, since Yasha and Koga were fighting and Miroku was looking at some girls butt. " Yes just get me out of here." she whispered. " I'd be happy if two boys were fighting over me" Sango whispered back. " Yeah but not literally fighting" Gome whispered." Well I guess I'll try to help you, but remember to help me next time,'kay?" Sango whispered. " Kay" Kagome whispered. Sango slowly stood up and Kagome did too and they both ran to the car without no one noticing them.

Well that's what they thought. Behind some bushes there was Onigumo and Kagura waiting for someone to get there. Right before Sango opened the door she sensed a demonic aura. She looked at Kagome and could tell that Kagome could sense it too. 

From out of nowhere, wind pushed the two girls on there buttocks( that's a funny word.) Onigumo had a woman with orange hair standing behind him. She spoke" My name is Suma, the ohuoi( or priesstess and demon slayer murderer.) and I am here to kill you " She then took arrows out, about a hundred, and shot almost half of them which cut Sango and Kagome pretty badly. Inuyasha smelled kagome's blood and ran to the site to see a lady with orange hair and a purple kimono staring at the girls like prey. He was about to jump in and use the windscar, but she turned around and waved her which made Yasha freeze.

Back at The Snack Bar

Koga saw mutt- face run out of sight and also he noticed that the girls were gone. He turned to Miroku and said"Man, wasn't there two girls just here" Miroku turned to him and said " Of course they are, isn't that right-" He stoppen in mid-sentence because they both smelt blood so they ran to the source.

Sorry I'm gonna end it right there because I have all this free time and because I like to keep ya'll waiting :) The next chap. will be up soon. Don't forget to review! Bye for now! 


	4. A Little Kitchen Fun

Hey, I'm back! Sorry or the wait! Thanks for the review and incase ya'll use Suma credit the name from me. I own Suma. :) If you don't I'll ... I'll... uhhhhh... I don't know what I'll do but I''ll think of it. On with the story. Also story is set in 2007. Kaede lives in a house.

Last Time

From out of nowhere, wind pushed the two girls on there buttocks( that's a funny word.) Onigumo had a woman with orange hair standing behind him. She spoke" My name is Suma, the ohuoi ( or priesstess and demon slayer murderer and I made up that word.) and I am here to kill you " She then took arrows out, about a hundred, and shot almost half of them which cut Sango and Kagome pretty badly. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood and ran to the site to see a lady with orange hair and a purple kimono staring at the girls like prey. He was about to jump in and use the windscar, but she turned around and waved her hand which made Yasha freeze.

Back at The Snack Bar

Koga saw mutt- face run out of sight and also he noticed that the girls were gone. He turned to Miroku and said"Man, wasn't there two girls just here" Miroku turned to him and said " Of course they are, isn't that right-" He stopped in mid-sentence because they both smelt blood so they ran to the source.

Now

The lady had given Yasha little cuts all over his body. " Inuyasha", Kagome screamed. Sango then remebered in the car there was a pack of arrows and a bow and her boomerang. She told Kagome that, then they both tried to find the keys since Sango dropped them when Kagura pushed them down with her wind power. " Looking for this?" said Kagura standing right in front of them. She used another wind attack, but this time kagome put up her force field. Yasha was now on the ground trying to stand up and Miroku was kneeling right next to him. Koga tried to run over there and help Gome because he knew she couldn't hold her force field that long. Then Suma did the same thing to Koga that she did to Yasha. He fell on the ground about five feet from Sango and Kagome. Kagome passed out from using so much of her strength, so Kagura took that chance and used a wind attack. During this time Miroku got the keys, opened the door, and handed Sango her boomerang, so Sango used her boomerang to protect her and Kagome. Luckily they were just pushed back about sixteen feet. Sango tried to wake up Kagome ,but she wouldn't. Yasha got up and ran/limped toward Suma and used Windscar. She dodged and Kagura threw a feather up into the air and they both jumped on. Onigumo had dissapeared during the fight.

Sango tried shaking Kagome to wake he."We might need to take her to Kaede's house," she said. Yasha bent down, picked Kagome up,  
and walked towards Kaede's house." Inuyasha you can't carry her because of your wounds"said 'Roku. " You might as well not try because he really does like her" said Sango." What are ya'll whisperin' about, back there?" Yasha said."Nothing" they both said.  
" Well hurry up if we wanna get there by sunset." he said. Sango grabbed Kirara rode by Yasha, and picked him and Miroku up.  
( they mt Kaede when she gave Kagome the SIT necklace)

A few Hours After Sunset

They were at Kaede's house. Kagome and Inuyaha were lying in bed in the guest room. Miroku and Sango were bored so they decided to make dinner while they were stirring the macaroni & cheese Kaede came down the stairs. She said" Kagome and Inuyasha will be just fine, but Inuyasha will have to stay in bed for at least four days". She continued. "Kagome passed out because she used too much of her miko powers" "So will be staying here for about four days?"Sango asked while pouring the cheese in." Well, if Inuyasha acts as stubborn as he usually does we will only be here for about two days," said 'Roku taking the chicken out of the oven.

Midnight

Kagome woke up to be sleeping on something really warm, so she snuggled into it. A couple of minutes later Yasha woke up and got a tighter hold on whatever he was holding.

Saturday Morning

Inuyasha woke up first and looked over to see Kagome snuggled into him, then he looked at himelf and noticed his arm around her waist.  
'she's gonna be pretty mad when she wakes up' he thought. She started to move, so Inuyasha carefully, yet quickly took his arm off from around her waist. He quickly jumped out of bed to make it look like he came up here to check on her. She opened her eyes thinking ' I can't beleive he put his arm around my waist ... he probally thought I was Kikyo.' He was thinking the excact opposite of what she was thinking.'( You know that she liked Koga.) "Um.. I guess I'm gonna make some breakfast" she said. "I can help" he said.

' Why did I say that she'll probally say no cause she likes Koga' he thought. 'OMG! He actually wants to help, maybe I do have a chance'  
she thought. "Of course you can help as long as you promise to not start a flour fight like last time" she said. He did the puppy dog face and snuggled his nose into her neck" I can't keep that promise" he said. " Good enough for me, now stop that. You know I can't stand straight when you do that" she said. " Well, then I'll have to carry you" he said. He picked her up and walked her down the stairs.

In the Kitchen

In the kitchen she set out eight eggs, twenty sausages, four cups, a carton of O.J., grits, and some pancake/waffle mix. "Now Inuyasha you can set the table, make the grits, and if you don't mke a mess you can help with the waffles," she said.

They started making breakfast, but when it came to the waffles you wouldn't beleive what happened.

" Inuyasha, now, you open the bag of flour" she said. He went to this pot that had a FLOWER in it ripped it out and put it in the bowl.

" Inuyasha no, this bag of flour " she said while pulling out the bag." Now open it and put four cups of it in the bowl.

He did it, except he rip the bag up with his claws and POOF! The whole room is now covered in flour.

" INUYASHA," she yelled. She started chasing him around the kitchen. He started throwing whatever he could get his hands on like eggs and flour.

With Kaede( sorry if i spelled her name wrong)

She woke up because she heard a certain two people making alot of noise downstairs in the kitchen. When she went down the stairs she saw her entire kitchen filled with flour and a raven haired girl covered in flour chasing a certain silver haired inu. Kagome said sit an Inuyasha fell down. Kagome looked up to see aede standing there.She laughed nervousuly" He did it" and she ran upstairs.

One Hour Later

Now everyone was up and cleaning the kitchen. Once they got done Kagome decided they go to the Waffle House for breakfast.

Sorry but I'm ending it right there. I just love to keep ya'll waiting!  
My next chapter might not be up soon because I'm gonnna make it really really long. Right now I would love to say thank you to all of you who reviewed like : Crushing on INU, LostButNeverFound gkinuwriter, and many others.( don't hate me if i didn't put your name here you might just be in future chapters) 


End file.
